1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to card holders and, more particularly, to portable cases for carrying business cards, credit cards and the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to card cases which are adapted for removable attachment to an article of clothing and the like and an improved attachment mechanism therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cases and carriers for business cards, credit cards and the like, are readily available in the art in various forms and designs. Such cases frequently include a card holder portion with a cover which closes to securely maintain the cards within the device. Such devices, while quite functional, are often cumbersome and bulky for fitting into one's pocket. Moreover, these devices require the use of both hands to remove the device from one's pocket and to then open the case to remove a card therefrom. It would be highly desirable to have such a card carrier device which would easily fit to a pocket flap or belt and would not readily lose cards from inadvertent spillage.
Another desirable feature for such a device would be one hand operation. More specifically, it would be a very desirable feature wherein a user could simply use one or two fingers of one hand to remove a card from its carrier without having to hold the device with the other hand. This feature would be especially attractive for salesmen and the like who may have one hand already occupied with holding materials. Without one hand operation, the user must put down whatever else he or she is carrying in order to free both hands to pull out and open the card holder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,421,392, 1,553,066, 1,816,049 and 2,472,344 all disclose carrying cases having clips secured to the back thereof to permit attachment of the carrying case to a pocket or the like. However, these devices do not deal with cases designed for business cards, credit cards and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,284,320 and 1,713,760 also disclose carrying cases having a clip secured to one side thereof. While these cases have notches at the top to permit easy access to the article contained within the case, the articles disclosed are not cards but rather combs and the like. Moreover, these notches are located on both sides of the article within the case and simply provide easier access to the article. They do not assist in maintaining the article within the case.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,141,400 and 1,555,714 also disclose devices relating to the present invention. However, they too fail to provide a carrier device for business cards and credit cards which is easily and removably attachable to an article of clothing while simultaneously providing one hand operation in the removal of cards from the device. Thus there remains a need particularly in the business community for such a device which is also preferably flexible so that it is readily adaptable to a variety of applications. There is also a need for an attachment mechanism which provides increased security to prevent inadvertent loss of the case itself.